Shinobi of the Stars
by Naruto7thHokage
Summary: Naruto receives the power of some of the most powerful force-users known in the Star Wars Universe, as well as receiving his fair share of Shinobi abilities due to his heritage. Godlike, all elemental affinities and sub-elements, new doujutsu, Energy sage, Kyuubi jinchuuriki and later jinchuuriki to all the tailed beasts.
1. Prolouge

**This is a new Fanfic I was thinking about, it is a crossover of Naruto and Star Wars, and I own neither unfortunately. Once again making another godlike fanfic, but this one will take longer to get into that godlike power but not too long.**

 **Summary: Naruto receives the power of some of the most powerful force-users known in the Star Wars Universe, as well as receiving his fair share of Shinobi abilities due to his heritage. Godlike, all elemental affinities and sub-elements, new doujutsu, Energy sage, Kyuubi jinchuuriki and later jinchuuriki to all the tailed beasts.**

 **Prologue: The Gift of Power**

It was a quiet night, the exact date was October 10th, the exact night that only one child was being born. Everythingwas going normal, for an Uzumaki. One Kushina Uzumaki was giving birth to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto was also the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

The Uzumaki are well known for their natural strength, longevity, life force, and chakra reserves. They can get away from situations that would kill someone normal, maybe even getting pierced through their lung, and they would grow it back after a period of time. So as Kushina is giving birth, she is crushing Minato's hand, as child birth still hurts like crap, way more than what the man feels when the woman is crushing their hand.

"YOU DID THIS TOO ME MINATO-TEME!" Kushina shouted as Minato was getting his hand crushed into dust while he was also maintaining this symbol on her stomach that was glowing really brightly.

"I'm sorry Kushina-hime." Minato stated while wincing in pain at his hand, trying to focus on the seal on her stomach, the "seal" on her stomach held the strongest of the nine tailed beasts.

The tailed beasts are nine gigantic beasts that have one to nine tails with each one having a different amount. Kushina held the nine-tails, the strongest of the tailed beasts. It was a fox, and it had the power to topple mountains with just a swing of its tails. Minato was trying his best to preserve the seal so the Kyuubi didn't get free and destroy Konoha.

After a while, Kushina gave birth to Naruto, but he wasn't crying like babies usually do. Naruto was really calm, and appeared to be observing everything carefully. The adults noticed this and were quite worried that there was something wrong. They were interrupted by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Minato turned to the sound and was surprised to find a man in a black cloak with an orange mask. The masked man vanished from sight and appeared on the other side of them with Naruto in his hands. The masked man could feel the infant draining his energy, like his thoughts were being raided.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki, or your baby dies at the ripe age of one minute." The masked man stated.

"Okay, just don't hurt him." Minato states as he walks away from his wife, worried for his son's life.

When Minato stepped away, the masked man threw Naruto into the air, Naruto is still calm, and Minato caught his son by using the famed **Hiraishin** , when he landed, he noticed the blanket his son was in was covered in explosive tags. Minato throws the blanket away and **Hiraishins** to his house to lay his son down. Minato flashed back to Kushina and the masked man, only to find they weren't there. He then hears a loud roar, recognizing it as the Kyuubi.

Minato quickly assesses the threat, and flashes to the **Hiraishin seal** closest to the Kyuubi. He sees the masked man, and heard him shout "Destroy Konoha Kyuubi!" which was followed by a maniacal laugh.

Minato charges the masked man and threw his **Hiraishin** kunai towards him. Minato flashed towards his kunai and used his second famous jutsu, the **Rasengan** , a spiraling sphere of chakra, and thrusts it into the masked man's back, only for it to phase through him. The masked man fights back by twisting the chains that were connected by his wrists to capture Minato by twisting the chains around his body.

Minato flashes away, and throws another kunai towards the masked man, the kunai phased through him again, but Minato teleports to it. Minato was in mid-air, and twisted his body, making a **Rasengan** , and hit the masked man in the back.

"You've failed, I've ripped the Kyuubi from your control." Minato stated while smirking.

"You may have won this time, but I'll come back and win." The masked man stated, then vanished in a vortex.

'Now I have to deal with the Kyuubi.' Minato thought as he jumped into the air and summoned the boss of the Toad summons, Gamabunta.

"Gamabunta, I need you to hold down the Kyuubi while I find Kushina, and prepare Naruto for the sealing." Minato stated, getting a grunt from Gamabunta.

" **You better hurry, I can't last that long against a tailed beast, especially the strongest of the nine!** " Gamabunta stated.

Minato flashed away in search for his wife, after a little bit of searching, found her laying in the middle of a clearing. She looked to be very weak, and couldn't stand up. Minato rushed to her and grabbed her and teleported her to their house, Minato informed her of his plan. To say the least, she didn't like it one bit. Minato was able to convince her, and he took Naruto to the sealing ritual he had a **Shadow Clone** set up when he went to grab Kushina.

Minato arrived in the clearing that held the sealing ritual, and placed down Naruto in the center of the sealing matrix. Minato then teleported back to Gamabunta's head and went through the hand seals for the **Reaper Death Seal** , this summoned the Shinigami and allowed someone to seal away anything for the price of the user's soul.

The Shinigami appeared behind Minato and slid his hand through Minato's chest, and reached for the Kyuubi. The Shinigami grabbed the Kyuubi, and pulled out its chakra and soul, and against what Minato wanted, which was to place the Yang half of the Kyuubi into Naruto and the Yin inside himself, and put it all inside Naruto.

Naruto was still as calm as the moment he was born, he was absorbing the Kyuubi and absorbed the chakra as the soul went into the seal on his stomach. During this entire time, he was absorbing chakra samples of everyone in the Elemental Nations, as he absorbed the chakra, he was absorbing the memories of those people. Naruto was also absorbing the chakra of those that were dead, he did this by using the Shinigami as a medium. Naruto knew everything was to know.

Despite all this, it would take time to comprehend this knowledge because he did still have a child's mind, but like every other human, knowledge takes time to fully manifest. So after the sealing was complete, Minato fell to the floor but was caught by Gamabunta who then laid him down next to Naruto, and somehow, Kushina got there as well. Kushina fell next to Minato, and due to Naruto absorbing everyone's chakra, Kushina was really low on energy, as well as it taking her a lot of energy to get there.

"Look….at…our baby…boy." Minato managed to get out.

"Yeah….I can tell….he is…going to….bring….great change." Kushina stated with a smile and Minato nodding in affirmative.

As Hiruzen arrived, he saw that Minato and Kushina were lying next to a stone stand that held Naruto. He noticed that there were two scrolls next to Naruto, and both were labeled inheritance, and there was a third one that said Hiruzen. The old shinobi slowly walked to Naruto and grabbed the scrolls and rubbed Naruto's head before, checking on Minato and Kushina. He checked their pulses, he couldn't feel a pulse on either of them.

Hiruzen picked up Naruto and used his chakra to send out a pulse to notify any surrounding shinobi to come to his location. The shinobi arrived to find their Sandaime near the body the Yondaime.

"Sandaime-sama, what happened?" A random shinobi asked.

"The Yondaime has passed onto the afterlife." Hiruzen replied in a somber tone, "This is Konoha's hero, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into this young infant, I hope you don't mistake him for his prisoner." Hiruzen stated while looking over his shoulder.

Some of the shinobi there saw him for him, while some of them lashed out at Naruto, but the others defended Naruto. Hiruzen took Naruto to his office, and when he got there, he was notified of a meeting. He was on his way to the meeting room, thinking about what the meeting could be about, and he left Naruto in his office for safe measures, with some of his most trusted ANBU. When Hiruzen walked through the door, everyone stopped their shouting to look at him.

One of the civilian council members asked, "Where is Yondaime-sama?" to which he responded with, "He has given his life to defeat the Kyuubi."

"Who will be the Hokage then?" Another civilian member asked.

"I nominate Hiruzen to take up the mantle once more." Declared Inoichi Yamanaka, to which everyone nodded.

"Then Hiruzen shall take up the mantle once more if his so desires." The elders, other than Danzo Shimura, stated.

"I would be glad to take up the mantle for a little longer." Hiruzen stated.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

Hiruzen was walking back to his office, and when he walked back into his office, he saw Naruto standing in his crib. He walked to Naruto and picked him up and thought about what the meeting was about. The civilians somehow heard about what happened with Naruto and demanded to see him, but Hiruzen stomped on their request and threatened to disband the civilian council. They of course said he couldn't do that, but Hiruzen stated that he was Hokage again, which meant he had complete control of the entire village.

"Poor Naruto-kun, I'll do my best to take care of you, perhaps even train you when you're older." Hiruzen said to himself.

Inside Naruto's mind, he was being watched over by four powerful beings, one being very short and green, another having brown short hair with blue eyes and a black outfit, another being tall and grey skin, and the last one was clad in dark armor. All four of these people had similar cylinders on their waists, and they were all watching over Naruto, thinking about a training schedule.

 **So this is a new Fanfiction that I wanted to make for a while, I hope you like the prologue, and sorry it was a long prologue, some might think that it is unnecessary for it being song long. So this is a crossover between Naruto and Star Wars, I hope you enjoy it and I'll be back with chapter one shortly. I also hope you can find out who his teachers.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys for your reviews, I appreciate it, so here is the first chapter of Shinobi of the Stars, Naruto begins his road to power and we won't be disappointed.**

 **Summary: Naruto receives the power of some of the most powerful force-users known in the Star Wars Universe, as well as receiving his fair share of Shinobi abilities due to his heritage. Godlike, all elemental affinities and sub-elements, new doujutsu, Energy sage, Kyuubi jinchuuriki and later jinchuuriki to all the tailed beasts.**

 **-3 Years Later-**

Naruto has grown up quite well in these three years, he is also a quite active child. He stood at 2 feet and 11 inches, and right now he is running around a field. He is wearing a dark grey sleeveless gi top with white tribal markings, black knee-length shorts with black shinobi sandals with white tribal markings as well. On his arms and legs, you could see black tattoo-like markings, these were resistance seals that help with getting stronger and faster without stunting growth. Naruto got these from reading a scroll on fuinjutsu that he found in the Hokage's office.

After his 5th lap around the large field that was surrounded by trees and had a deep pond separating the land from the trees, and had a bridge that connected the land to a path that led to Konoha, he went to the center of the training field and dropped down to do 5 sets of 20 push-ups. After he finished his five sets, he began to do 5 sets of 20 sit-ups. After he finished that he sat in the lotus position and began to meditate, he entered his mindscape to in front of the four people that he knew from birth. Darth Plagueis, Darth Revan, Luke Skywalker, and Yoda, all of which trained him in the force, he is training his body to control the force with destroying himself.

"What do I do now Masters?" Naruto asked with a calm face and sitting in the lotus position.

Darth Revan spoke up, "We have decided to begin training you applications of the force."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"We have trained you in the basic control theory, now we are going to teach you the defensive and offensive powers." Luke replied, getting a nod from Naruto.

"When do we start?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to begin right after you finish your session with the Hokage." Revan replied.

Naruto exited his mindscape and noticed it was around 10:00, so he was on his way to the Hokage to begin his shinobi training. Naruto jumped up to the Hokage's office's window, and slipped inside while notifying the Hokage of his presence.

"Hello Hokage-jiji." Naruto stated with a smile, getting a smile from Hiruzen.

"Greetings Naruto-kun." Hiruzen replied with a smile.

"I'm here to begin my training." Naruto stated with a smile.

"I bet you are, let me get this paperwork cleaned up and we'll go." Hiruzen stated with a chuckle.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

Naruto and Hiruzen arrived in the Hokage's secret training ground, it was surrounded by trees like the other training ground and has a body of water that takes up about ¼ of the training grounds, they went to the center of the grounds, and Hiruzen began to speak.

"What do you know about chakra?" Hiruzen asked with a lecture tone.

"It is created from the unity of spiritual and physical energy, obtained by experience and exercise respectively." Naruto answered.

"Good job Naruto-kun," Hiruzen praised, "so we are going to learn how to control your chakra, since you have already unlocked it." Hiruzen stated.

Naruto uses the force to dive into Hiruzen's head to learn what he needed, in the process he learned a technique called the **Kage Bunshin**. Naruto used the **Kage Bunshin** to make a thousand clones, which surprised Hiruzen, they then began learn the chakra control exercise, tree-walking. Naruto got it mastered in the first 10 minutes. Hiruzen then had him learning the water-walking exercise, which he mastered in about 20 minutes, he was able to jump, run, evade, and fight on the surface of the water. Hiruzen had Naruto use his clones balance kunai on their fingers while doing both of the previous exercises. After Naruto got that down in another 20 minutes, Hiruzen had Naruto test his affinities. When Hiruzen gave Naruto the paper, Naruto channeled chakra into it, and got a reaction that surprised Hiruzen, the paper cut in four parts and got shredded, one corner was disintegrated, the other crumpled into a tiny ball, another became really drenched, and the last corner turned to stone and withered away.

Hiruzen, gaping like a fish, said, "N-naruto-k-kun, yo-you have every e-elem-ental affinity, a-and strong o-ones at that." Hiruzen informed, still gaping like a fish.

"That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, losing his calm demeanor.

"Yeah it is Naruto, now I'll have to train you harder." Hiruzen stated with a smile that spelled out torture.

"I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed, getting a sweat-drop from Hiruzen.

Hiruzen began to train Naruto in taijutsu, teaching him the style of Goken and the Saru Style. Hiruzen got Might Guy to assist in this training, as he was a master in the style, and was going to teach the Saru Style as it was his clan's taijutsu, and thought it would benefit Naruto in the future. Hiruzen began to teach Naruto and his clones the Saru Style while they waited Guy. Naruto was close to mastering the expert katas, and was about to begin on the master katas, but was distracted by Guy arriving.

Guy got to know Naruto and began to test Naruto's natural strength and speed, as well as his endurance. Guy had Naruto running laps, and after he finished the necessary amount of laps, without a break, Guy had him do 1000 punches and kicks, after which he sparred Naruto, knocking him around a bit. Naruto adapted to Guy's style, and began using his own moves against him, and during the spar, Naruto went through Guy's head to get the necessary info about the Goken. Naruto was fight toe to toe with Guy with Guy having his weights on and fighting at about 70%, but as the spar raged on, Guy used more and more power. Around the end of the spar, Naruto landed a punch on Guy's abdomen, knocking the air out of him. They jumped away from each other, with Guy breathing quite heavily and Naruto barely sweating.

"I look forward to teaching you everything I know." Guy stated with bated breathes and a smile.

"I look forward to learning from you Guy-sensei." Naruto stated with a smile.

When Guy left, Naruto dispelled the clones that were training with Hiruzen to learn everything they did. Naruto, noticing it was about 3:00, went back to Hiruzen to see what was next.

"Now we are going to work on your affinities." Hiruzen stated, pulling out a scroll on **Fire Release** control exercises. "I want you to start on Fire Release and master it as soon as possible, learn at least 30 fire techniques as well, then I'll give you another nature." Hiruzen informed.

Naruto moves to the side to clone the scroll to give to his clones so they can work on it as well. Naruto and his clones then work on the exercises, first step being to take a leaf and apply Fire Nature to the leaf to burn it to ashes, and as you progress, move up to bigger items. (I don't know the actual steps) Naruto and his clones got to work, and completed the steps in about an hour, Naruto then got some jutsu from Hiruzen. Those jutsu being, but not limited to, **Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning** , **Flame Whirlwind** , **Crimson Earth Spider** , **Dragon Flame Release Song** , **Fire Dragon Bullet** , **Phoenix Sage Fire** , **Great Fireball**. After another hour, Naruto and his clones mastered these jutsu and many others. Hiruzen was surprised by his progress, but gave him the directions to **Earth Release**.

Naruto finished the exercises for **Earth Release** , which was to turn leaves to dust, and then to do it to larger items, Naruto completed this in about another hour. Naruto then began to become curious, and mixed his Fire natured and Earth natured chakra together, and he managed to create **Lava Release**. Hiruzen was even more surprised by what Naruto just did, and to test something out, Hiruzen gave Naruto a **Water Release** scroll, by which he mastered in another hour. For **Water Release** , Naruto has to convert his chakra to Water natured chakra and use it to make leaves damp, then later make larger items damp, although it would be trickier on stone, due to water being weak to earth. Naruto of course mastered that, and under the suggestion of Hiruzen, combined his Water natured and Earth natured chakra together to create **Wood Release**. Hiruzen was now on the ground, unconscious, due to seeing his sensei's **Wood Release** being recreated.

When Hiruzen woke up, he gave Naruto jutsu scrolls for Water and Earth, and told Naruto he would get him some scrolls on **Wood Release**. Naruto mastered all of the Water and Earth in another hour, learning about 30 jutsu for both elements. After which, Hiruzen dismissed him and Naruto went to his home that was outside Konoha, next to the training ground he was training in this morning. Naruto went to his training ground and sat in the center to meditate and learn about the applications of the force from his masters.

Naruto used his **Earth Release** to create boulders that varied in sizes, and sat in the middle and raised the boulders with the force, raising the boulders in order from smallest to largest. Naruto repeated this by raising the boulders while doing other things, such as tree-walking and water-walking, as well as doing exercises such as hand stands. Naruto did this while also training in his shinobi skills with his shadow clones, and having no shadow clones helping with the force. Naruto stopped his training when it was about 9:30, to which he left 100 shadow clones training as he slept.

 **-Next Morning-**

When it was about 4:30, Naruto woke up and made breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and toast, as well as some fruit. After he finished his meal, he did his hygienic duties and got dressed in the same style outfit as yesterday. When he was finished getting ready, it was 4:50 so Naruto went out to his training ground to do his exercises, and today, he was doing twice as many of everything as he did yesterday morning, so that meant 5 sets of 40 push-ups, and 5 sets of 40 sit-ups. Naruto was also going to do 2000 punches and kicks on a tree stump, and if it broke, move to a big boulder.

Naruto arrived at his training ground, and upped his resistance seals to twice their effect, meaning that it was going to be at 4 times Earth's gravity. Naruto preformed his exercises as fast as he could, and strived to finish in an hour, which was pushing it. He created a clone beforehand, it was going to adventure the mindscape so Naruto would know everything about his mind and its restraints.

So as Naruto was doing his exercises, the clone sat on the water and entered the mindscape. The clone left the main area of his mind which held his masters, and went down a hall to find an eerie noise coming from one side of a fork in the hall, being a curious human, went down the hall, and heard a voice that said ' **Come here child** ' in a dark tone. Naruto entered a room that had a large gate that had a paper that had the Kanji for seal. Naruto approached the gate and saw a pair of big, red, glowing eyes.

"Are you the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

"Yes I am child, yet you don't seem to be scared." Kyuubi pointed out.

"You are locked inside of me, you can't get out." Naruto also pointed out.

"Why are you here anyways?" Kyuubi asked.

"I am here to explore my mindscape." Naruto replied.

"You are really smart for your age to be able to have such a large mindscape such as this." Kyuubi pointed out.

"I know mindscapes develop with experience but my mind has developed faster due to my other 4 tenants." Naruto informed.

"Who are your other tenants, I can't sense anything outside of this part of the mindscape." Kyuubi asked.

"They are known as Darth Plagueis, Darth Revan, Luke Skywalker, and Yoda." Naruto replied.

"I have never heard of them before.." Kyuubi stated, confused.

"They are from another galaxy." Naruto replied.

"Before you go, could you tear off a part of the seal?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto nods, and floats up to the seal that is 20 feet above the surface of the cage and tears off the corners to make the seal a diamond. Naruto then floated to the ground and turned to leave. When he left the room, he walked back to the fork in the hall and goes down the other hall. Naruto felt that this hall was where all his power was stored as well as his knowledge. Naruto stopped at the first door on the left that was labeled 'Chakra', he opened the door to find a gigantic ethereal, deep, ocean that was glowing a deep blue. As he looked around the room, he noticed that there were circles on the walls that were glowing a deep blue as well, although not as bright as his chakra. The thought entered his mind that this circles held the chakra of other people, he thought this due to every circle having different signatures, and they were all different sizes. Naruto decided to leave this alone, as didn't know what it would do exactly, maybe he would meditate in that room to get a feel for it.

After looking around, Naruto left the room to go further down the hall to find a door on the left labeled 'Memories', Naruto entered the room to see a bookcase in the middle of the room. He also saw various bookcases in the walls, as well as a door in the left wall that led to more bookcases. He concluded that the bookcase in the center was his memories, and the books in the wall were somehow the memories of other people. He read a few of them to find this out, the books contained the jutsu they knew, as well as their experiences. He then turned to leave, as he wanted to read them another time, preferably when he learned how to control the chakra of those people. He also learned that he only possessed some of their abilities, which is why he has the sub-elements, but he can't use it as well as they can, when he uses their chakra it will assist in using the Kekkei Genkai such as the nature transformations and theoretically the doujutsu. So Naruto left the room to return back to the main area of his mind.

After the clone returned to the main area of his mind, he exits his mind. After he returns to the real world, he dispels himself to return the knowledge back to the real Naruto. Naruto receives the memories as he was finishing his last set of kicks with a minute left before he goes over his goal of finishing in an hour. So Naruto quickly kicked the stone wall 100 times to finish his kicks, when he did, he had 35 seconds left. After he waited out the 35 seconds, he began to train in the force until 10:00, which is when he goes to the Hokage to resume his shinobi training.

Naruto continued his training in the force by creating larger boulders and to reduce the strength it requires to raise anything. Naruto got some directions to practice the abilities of the light side and the dark side, he chose to practice Force Lightning and Force Healing. Naruto created two shadow clones, one to practice Force Lightning, and another to find an animal in the forest that are wounded. Naruto did this until 10:00, to which he headed towards the training ground he trained with the Hokage at yesterday.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

Naruto sat in the center of the training ground to wait for the Hokage, to which he was brought out of his meditation by the sound of the Hokage using the **Shunshin** to appear in the training ground. Naruto stood up and stood straight with his arms behind his back.

"What are we doing today Hokage-jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Today we are going to work on bukijutsu, the techniques of weapons." Hiruzen stated.

"What weapon are we going to start on?" Naruto asked.

"Kunai and shuriken, then I'll teach you a jutsu known as **Shuriken Kage Bunshin Jutsu** , so I'm going to give you some kunai and shuriken and I'm going to teach you how to throw them with pinpoint accuracy." Hiruzen replied then stated.

"Sounds good Hokage-jiji." Naruto stated with a nod.

 **-4 Years later-**

In 4 years, Naruto is now 7 and has trained harder than ever. He takes what he learns to a higher level, he can hit anything with deadly accuracy with a blindfold. He was also taught Bojutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. He learned Fuinjutsu from Jiraiya of the Sannin, and was taught Kenjutsu by Hayate and was taught Bojutsu by Hiruzen. He also learned many other things, but still has much to learn, as he needs to learn how to shut off his mind's eye to stop looking into people's minds. As he had trouble with looking into people's minds as he fought, and he felt like that was not his own skill, so he trained with his Masters to shut it off which didn't take long. So it took him longer to learn what he was being trained, although he still learned at an accelerated rate. As the years passed he also spent more time in the chakra part of his mindscape, he applied more people's chakra into his own. So far, he has only absorbed the chakra of 4 people, one per year. He does it like this so he can spend a year on those people's skills.

He has absorbed the power of more weak people so he could save the more powerful shinobi for later. He absorbed their affinities to empower his own, as learned from before, his sub-elements haven't developed much because he doesn't have all of the chakra of those elements, he needs to have the chakra of those people to develop his abilities further. He was trained by the Hokage further in his affinities as well as other weapons such as the tonfa, nunchaku, and many other weapons. He was trained in taijutsu further by Guy, he is considered a master of the Goken now, and is now training in many other taijutsu styles. Speaking about taijutsu, Naruto has increased his resistance seals to 50 times Earth's gravity, without them he can run so fast that he can break the sound barrier, and can hit hard, and I mean hard. He can hit something so hard that it instantly breaks, his strength can be considered greater than that of Tsunade Senju, this was noted by Jiraiya in one of their sparring sessions. Jiraiya also taught Naruto the **Rasengan** , and he also took it to the next level by adding his affinities to it and taking it to the next level by making it a **Rasenshuriken**.

So far, Naruto is a strong shinobi, stronger than most, but not as strong as he can be. He has much more potential, and it is scratching the surface. His skills with the force are really great, his skills are greater than most Jedi and Sith of the past. He can use the force to pick up anything, with it weighing many tons, he tested this by using a jutsu to increase the weight of objects. Naruto can also use Force Lightning and many other abilities to the highest point and is still progressing. He is still being taught the ways of the force, but he still has yet to be taught the way of the lightsaber. And he has developed a new outfit ( . ; like this except the red is white, and has a hood built in and the gloves are fingerless and they are part of the sleeves.) Naruto is still developing in strength and has graduated from the Hokage, and has been made Jonin, and will be put on missions.

He also met a girl named Rey when he was four, she is a force-user that was left on Earth by someone, and they have been growing closer and closer. Naruto has taught her of the planets ways, and found out she only had the force and a very minimal amount of chakra that can't be developed. He has been helping her learn the force as well, while she didn't learn as fast as him, she was still a fast learner.

 **So Naruto is getting strong, but not entirely godlike yet. Still has much to learn, and will soon gain power of the gods. So that is Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed, hope you leave a review, and that you return for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, and I also enjoy writing it so here is chapter 2.**

 **Summary: Naruto receives the power of some of the most powerful force-users known in the Star Wars Universe, as well as receiving his fair share of Shinobi abilities due to his heritage. Godlike, all elemental affinities and sub-elements, new doujutsu, Energy sage, Kyuubi jinchuuriki and later jinchuuriki to all the tailed beasts.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Naruto and Rey were in Naruto's training ground training in the force. They were both meditating, and giant boulders were floating around both of them, Rey's were natural, Naruto's had a weight jutsu on his. Naruto and Rey have been training since Naruto found her when he was four, it has been three years, and they were quite developed in the force. (Rey is wearing what she is going to wear in The Last Jedi) Naruto then began to levitate as he began to glow. This was due to Naruto combining with the force like if it was Sage Chakra. Naruto began to relax and opened his legs to lower himself onto the ground. Naruto gently set down the boulders as Rey did soon after.

Naruto took Rey's hand and they walked to Naruto's house to get some lunch as it was about 12:00. Naruto made some halibut that he learned to make from a man named Kakashi. Naruto and Rey sat down and had some small talk, after they finished their food, they went back out to train some more. They were going to train in things like Force push and pull as well as Force heal which Naruto mastered. Naruto also mastered some other abilities such as but are not limited to, Force lightning, Force rage, Force choke, Force Psychometry, and many others. Rey hasn't mastered many abilities, but can use many to a high degree. Rey was also registered as a shinobi, despite not using chakra.

Naruto was told by his masters that they would begin in saber training, which got Naruto excited, and Rey would be joining him as well. First, they had to find some power crystals for their lightsabers as well as the materials, but the material problem was solved by Naruto's **Yin-Yang Release** that he obtained from absorbing the **Yin** and **Yang** chakras from the four people that he absorbed the chakra of. Naruto created materials that were indestructible, and they went ahead and crafted the hilts, so it was ready for the crystals. Rey created a lightsaber that had a thin neck and was silver and black ( user/raheiberg/media/Rabiosus%20Photoshop%20Render/Rabiosus1_PhotoshopRender_ .html ), Naruto made two lightsabers that were identical ( /pgnrbdc ; like this but the designs are black). Naruto and Rey then went on an adventure to find the crystals, they just focused on any signals, and after they found one they took off.

They approached a cave that appeared to be glowing, they walked inside and saw that there were various types of crystals. There was purple, red, blue, green, yellow, orange, and teal and many more. Naruto saw two crystals next to each other and felt them calling to him, they were both black with white flowing inside. Naruto used the force to pull them from the stone, and when he touched them, he felt power flow into him, and then the crystal produced more energy. Naruto pulled more from the stone and sealed them away into a scroll he brought with him. He looked towards Rey and saw that she was looking at one crystal, it was a vibrant blue and when she reached for it, the crystal flew towards her palm. Having gotten what they needed, then left the cave and went back to Konoha.

When they returned to their training ground, they jumped in front of their hilts and got into their meditative position. They both raised their hilts with the force and disassembled it and placed their crystals where they were meant to go. When they put their hilt together, they activated their hilts simultaneously, Rey's hilt brought forth a blue blade, and Naruto's lightsabers brought out black blades with a white inside that seemed to be alive. They deactivated their hilts and put them on their belts, and stood up and they both walked towards the path that led to their house and stopped at a shed that held training tools, and they both got some kendo training sticks, with Naruto getting two. They walked back to their previous location and Naruto created a shadow clone that took the form of Luke.

"We are going to start on Form I, Shii-cho, the base for all the other forms." Luke stated.

Naruto and Rey then began to follow the katas that Luke preformed. Naruto spent an hour on the form, while Rey spent about 3 hours to finish. After they got down the katas, they used the form in combat by using shadow clones, with Naruto having multiple clones with the knowledge of Luke battle them at once. Naruto excelled when Rey was having troubles, but she got better as time passed. As Naruto waited for Rey, he began to learn Form II, Makashi, the form used mainly for dueling. Luke trained Naruto in this form, and like the last, he got it down in another hour, and trained in it until Rey finished with Form I. When Rey finished training in Form I she sat down to take a break and saw Naruto begin training in Form III, Soresu, the form used in pure defense, be it blasters or lightsabers. Naruto finished learning the katas in another hour, and finished applying it in combat in about 30 minutes. He was able to master this easily due to the energy of his masters being transferred into him, he was just learning how to apply the knowledge he was gaining though the transfer.

Rey got back up to finish training in Form I, and was getting it down the longer she went at it. Naruto was just beginning in Form IV when Rey was starting to become proficient in Form I. Naruto can learn anything in a short amount of time due to being able to decipher any piece of information without much effort, you could consider it a Kekkei Genkai. It was about 8:00, so they halted their training for the day, on their way home, a group of ANBU appeared in front of them. These were not original ANBU, they had the Kanji for 'Root' on their masks, and they both sensed something behind them. Behind them was Danzo Shimura, the advisor of the Hokage.

"What do you want Danzo?" Naruto asked without looking back.

"I'm here to offer you a deal." Danzo stated with a smirk.

"What could you have to offer me?" Naruto asked.

"Power, I can make you stronger than any shinobi in the world." Danzo stated with an arrogant smirk.

"You have no power that I don't already have." Naruto said as Danzo began to rise as he was gripping his neck.

" _What is going on?_ " Danzo thought in pain.

"I'm showing a small part of my power that you can never have." Naruto stated with a smirk.

The ROOT shinobi charged Naruto as Naruto pulled out one of his lightsabers, igniting it, and quickly disposing of the ROOT Shinobi by cutting one in half, cutting one from the right shoulder to the left hip, cutting one in half vertically, and killing the last one by flipping his saber into the reverse grip and thrust it backwards, impaling the last shinobi through the heart, all while still Force choking Danzo.

"So what do you have to offer me?" Naruto said as Rey drew her lightsaber and ignited it, bringing forth a blue blade.

Danzo fearing for his life, tried to signal for more Root ANBU, but was stopped by Naruto crushing his neck with the force. Naruto drains Danzo's chakra and stores it into his room of chakra, and combines it with the chakra already there that was Danzo's. After he finished, he walked away followed by Rey. Naruto couldn't help but look towards the stars, as he wanted to see what he heard about from his masters.

When they entered their house, they went their separate ways, Naruto to the kitchen and Rey to meditate. For dinner, he was making a delicate dish that contained Fugu pufferfish and a side of Clown Triggerfish and salad as well as some strawberries. After he was done cooking, Rey walked in and sat at the table as Naruto placed the food in front of her and she began to eat after she said "Thank you". When Naruto got his food and sat down, Rey complimented his cooking once again. Naruto and Rey sat and ate while having small talk as well, and when they finished they cleaned their dishes and went to get some sleep since it was about 9:30.

 **-3 hours later-**

In the middle of the night, Naruto was awoken by the sound of his door opening. When he looked towards his door, he saw Rey slowly making her way into his room.

"What's wrong Rey-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I had a nightmare." Rey stated while looking towards the ground. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" She said while blushing.

"Sure Rey-chan." Naruto stated with a smile, and pulled over the blanket so Rey could climb in and pulled the blanket over her and they both fell into the embrace of slumber while they were close themselves.

 **-6 Hours later-**

Naruto woke up first, and felt Rey cuddling with him. So not to disturb her when it was 6 in the morning, Naruto created a shadow clone, and used a **Shadow Clone** to substitute with. Naruto walked downstairs and prepared a breakfast for the two of them, consisting of steamed rice, miso soup, and some salmon. Rey came down stairs shortly after he finished cooking the food like always, and sat where he set the food.

"It smells good Naruto-kun." Rey said as she was smiling and rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Thanks Rey-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

So they sat there and finished their meals while having small talk like always. When they finished their meals, they washed their dishes and got dressed for training. Naruto was wearing a sleeveless muscle shirt that showed off his lean muscles with black ANBU pants and boots worn by the Jedi, and Rey was wearing her normal training attire.

As they were on their way to the training ground, Naruto began a conversation, the topic being her training and what she can do to help with it. "I've noticed that as we train that you aren't a hundred percent there, you're distracted, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I've just been having a lot of nightmares about the ones that left me here and why they did it." Rey informed.

"Perhaps instead of thinking about it, push it aside, and focus on the here and now. The future comes later as the past resurfaces." Naruto stated with wisdom.

"You're right, I should focus on the now." Rey responded with a nod and a smile.

"That's right." Naruto nodded with a smile, then looked ahead of them as they entered the training ground.

They both went to the center of the training ground like normal, and Rey begins to learn Form II of lightsaber combat as Naruto begins in Form V. Like the other forms, after about an hour Naruto quickly learned the form, and was already close to proficiency. Rey was progressing faster than before due the talk she had with Naruto. After another hour, Rey was close to proficiency, and Naruto was working on fighting with Form V. Naruto took a pause on his training to help Rey a bit, so he went to watch her actions to correct them if need be.

With the assistance of Naruto, Rey began to progress faster. After Rey moved on to fighting with Form II, Naruto went back to his own training. Naruto was working on some powerful force abilities such as Force Shadow and Force Destruction. Naruto mastered Force Shadow first, and mastered it within thirty minutes, after he finished that, he began Force Destruction. He also mastered this in thirty minutes as well, and implemented it into his taijutsu styles. Naruto decided to work on his shinobi skills, as he didn't want them to become hindered.

First, Naruto touched up on his Ninjutsu, before which he absorbed the chakra of those that had elemental Kekkei Genkai so he could progress in those skills. Naruto would take this training slowly, so he sat down in his meditative position. He entered his mind and appeared in his chakra room. He moved towards the capsules that held the chakra of Mei Terumi to get **Boil Release** and her unique **Lava Release** , he then walked to the capsule of Guren to get **Crystal Release** , next was Mu, the second Tsuchikage, to get a stronger version of **Dust Release** , then Gari, a Iwa shinobi, was next and he had **Explosion Release** , and Momoshiki Otsutsuki was next, he only absorbed a part of the chakra so he didn't get the full doujutsu yet, and Naruto got **Ice** , **Lava** , and **Wood Release** from him, Rasa and the Third Kazekage were next, Naruto got the **Magnet Release** from them, Pakura was next so he could get **Scorch Release** , Metoro Konjiki got Naruto **Steel Release** , and lastly, for now, was Darui which got him **Storm Release**.

Naruto exited his mind and began to train in chakra control as his reserves grew. As Rey finished training in Form II, Naruto stood up and walked to a waterfall and pulled out some kunai and used chakra to hold them to his body as he walked on the water and spent time on the surface of the water, doing basic exercises and moved on to the waterfall. Using the same kunai as before, walked up the waterfall. After getting his control up to perfection, which took 3 hours in total, he began training each of his affinities to perfection as well which took 3 hours. After he dispelled the clones he had working on all his elements, including sub-elements, he looked towards Rey, as she turned to him as well. Rey began to walk towards him, and asked, "Can we have a duel to test my skills?"

"Sure." Naruto replied as he pulled out his lightsaber that was set to training mode as Rey did the same.

Naruto got into Form II as Rey got into Form III. Naruto acted first, sending an overhead strike towards her head. Rey blocked with a horizontal brace, and had to act quickly again as Naruto pulled back and sent a strike towards her left knee. Rey blocked again with an upside down brace and Naruto spun and sent a strike towards her right side. Rey blocked again, but was pushed back by the force Naruto put behind the swing. Naruto jumped over her, doing a front-flip over her and sending a strike towards the top of her head. Rey hit the blade away with her own, and sent her own strike where she calculated his legs were going to be, but Naruto was ahead of her and hit her blade away as well. Naruto did a spinning strike aiming for her right shoulder, but Rey ducked under it and swung at Naruto's right shoulder to which he blocked with an upside-down brace and brought the blades in front of them and held their lightsaber's in a saber-lock. Naruto pushed her back after disarming her by swinging it out of her hands, meaning he spun the blade around in front of them and the hilt flew out of her hands. Naruto jumped into the air and did a downward strike and would have hit her if he didn't stop the blade in its tracks.

"You did well, but you will have to work on your grip and your strength." Naruto critiqued as he pulled her up.

"Okay, thank you Naruto-kun." Rey replied as she smiled.

"No problem Rey-chan." Naruto replied with an equal smile.

They continued to train as it was only 3:30 and they don't like to waste time. So Rey continued to work on her first three lightsaber forms as well as some force powers under the guidance of Luke due to her not having the memories Naruto had. Speaking of Naruto, right now he was working on combining elements to get more sub-elements, such as **Spark Release** , **Cloud Release** , **Geomagnestorm Release** , and **Ghost Release** , as well as advancing his basic elements to higher degrees. So Naruto first began to work on his basic element transformations, starting on **Fire Release**. Creating **Shadow Clones** , Naruto had made 20 clones go into four groups, each dealing with another element. After 3 hours, Naruto reached the advanced basic elements, and began to experiment with sub-elements. First he began to mix fire and lightning chakra natures to make **Spark Release** , which can use the **Transformation Jutsu** to make an object that gives off static which can be controlled to become untraceable and can inflict major damage to the target.

Next, Naruto experimented with fire and wind natured chakra to create **Plasma Release**. It's different from **Scorch Release** as it burns the victim, not their chakra. So Naruto mastered this in 30 minutes just like **Spark Release**. Naruto decided to get one more element in and decided to experiment with fire and yin chakra to create **Solar Release** , this produces flames hotter than anything, but can also possess medical purposes. After mastering **Solar Release** , Naruto called it a day and called Rey over so they could get home.

 **-3 Years Later-**

Both Naruto and Rey have grown much, with Naruto mastering all of the lightsaber forms and is currently creating new forms as well as mastering a wide variety of force abilities, Rey mastered lightsaber forms I, III, and VI as well as mastering many force abilities as well. Right now they were both sitting at the table at their house, eating breakfast. After they finished their meals, they went to get dressed, with Naruto wearing a similar outfit to before, but the sleeves going past his hands and he switched the color scheme from having more black to more white. Rey was wearing a pretty normal outfit with a robe over skin-tight pants ( art/Jedi-Hinata-Hyuga-596827666 like this only the lighter lavender is white and the darker is black). They have trained every day to the best of their abilities, Naruto has also become unrivaled in ninjutsu, mastering over two hundred jutsu for each element he has mastered, being pretty much any element you could think of. Naruto's taijutsu is not as big as his skills with ninjutsu, but can beat pretty much anyone in it. His genjutsu is like his taijutsu, great but not yet as great as his ninjutsu. Other branches he has mastered include, but are not limited to, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and bukijutsu. Naruto has also absorbed more chakra in his mind, yet still not the bigger people yet. Rey has learned some taijutsu due to its low demand of chakra, but Rey could use the force to fill in anyways.

Naruto felt a ship enter the atmosphere at a quick descent. So he stepped outside and saw where it came from. He saw something in the distance that was on fire, so using his **Earth Release** to decrease his weight, he flew to the descending ship. As Naruto approached the ship, he could feel some life on the ship, although they had weak signals meaning they were dying. Naruto flew under the ship and grabbed the hull, and using some seals on the ground, used the **Hiraishin** to teleport the ship to the ground.

Naruto placed the ship down and inspected it, thinking him and Rey could use this to adventure the stars. Naruto looks for the way in, and finds it to be on the top of the ship. The ship had the cockpit in the middle and had two sides with the right side having more filled in spaces, with the left having less. The ship also had two big engines on the back, Naruto then heard Revan say, "This is the Ebon Hawk, the ship I used when I was a Jedi."

Naruto entered through the top and began to adventure the ship, being informed of the various parts of the ship by Revan, everywhere Naruto went in the ship, there was always someone dead, he couldn't sense anyone alive. Finishing the tour, Naruto exited the ship and landed on the ground. Naruto then lifted the ship without having to raise his hand, and combined his chakra with the force to repair the ship, after which he used the landing gear to place it down on the ground softly. Before Naruto left, he placed a powerful Genjutsu that hid the ship from anyone and the Genjutsu couldn't be broken unless it was by him.

When Naruto got home he informed Rey of what happened but decided to hide it from the Hokage. Naruto asked Rey if she would like to take an adventure through space to which she quickly accepted. So Naruto and Rey began to pack for a long trip with Naruto leaving two soul clones that each took the abilities of one of them.

As Naruto and Rey approached the ship, Naruto dropped the illusion and they entered through the cargo bay ramp that was on the right side. They found the captains quarters and sat their stuff down and got familiar with the layout of the ship. After they were finished, Naruto learned from Revan how to pilot the ship. Once they left the atmosphere, Naruto looked through the hyperspace coordinates, and looked for Coruscant. After Naruto found it, he initiated hyperspace, going into light-speed and soon they were at Coruscant. Naruto activated the comms and requested permission to land, getting a question of, "What's your transponder code?" ,to which Naruto replied with one of the many codes on the ship. After getting permission to land, Naruto took the ship down onto one of the many platforms. Turning the ships engines off as well as the many other systems, Naruto and Rey exited the ship by the ramp they entered on. Naruto found a speeder with a droid, so he took Rey over to it and requested that it takes them to a place of residence that they could buy.

The droid took them to a pretty good house, greater than the house they had on Earth. They were given a tour by a droid that was there, and after learning the price, which was 125,000 credits, Naruto used his **Yin-Yang Release** to create the necessary amount to pay the price. After settling that, they bought a speeder as well to go from the ship to the house, and they also took the ship to land in the hanger they had in their house. Once they landed in the hanger bay, they took their belongings from the ship to their room in the house. Naruto learned about the many planets on the way to Coruscant from his various masters. So Naruto was well-versed in the knowledge of the galaxy.

Naruto and Rey decided to go explore the planet, they got some cooking materials and some casual clothes to go with the planet. They were told of the Jedi Temple that inhabited Coruscant, so they decided to go see what it was about. Using their speeder, they went to the Jedi Temple. They reached the temple, but were stopped by some guards.

"Halt! State your business." One of the guards demanded.

"We are here to learn more of the force, as we were taught by some Jedi, and we wish to explore their origins." Naruto replied politely.

After the guard finished talking to someone over the comm, Naruto and Rey were allowed into the temple. The two young grey force-users were given a tour by one of the many Jedi in the temple. Halfway through the tour, they were intercepted by a female Jedi that held themselves in a regal manner with grace and confidence.

The Jedi asked them to follow her, and she led them to the council chambers. Naruto and Rey saw the various Jedi masters in the council room.

"Sorry to get to the point so quickly, but we wish to know who trained you in the ways of the Jedi." One of the male Jedi asked.

"We were trained by two of your order that have become one with the force, Luke and Yoda." Naruto informed but held back the info that they were also trained in the ways of the Sith as well.

Gasping, another Jedi asked, "How?"

"When I was born, I absorbed much of the energy my planet had, and through the presence of the force, I absorbed their souls, being trained in the various aspects of the force, including all the forms of lightsaber combat and force abilities." Naruto informed.

As the Jedi looked amongst themselves, they said, "If you wish, you may join the Jedi Order."

"We appreciate the offer, but we will have to decline, as our goals go against the Jedi Order's code, and this lovely girl beside me loves me, which I remember is against the code of the Jedi, even after the fall of the Jedi at the end of the Clone War." Naruto informed while looking at all the Jedi.

"That's a shame," the Grandmaster said, "we would've loved to have two pupils that learned from both Yoda and Luke." He finished.

"I suppose we'll be on our way." Naruto stated, turning to leave.

"If you wish, you may continue to explore the temple to learn more about the temple." The grandmaster spoke up, getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto and Rey left the council chambers, with Naruto having an internal conversation with Yoda and Luke. They were talking about how the Jedi have not changed and they didn't learn from the previous mistakes. Naruto and Rey finished looking though the temple before leaving via speeder.

They headed back to their house, with them heading to bed as it was getting dark and they wanted to get some sleep.

 **-Next Morning-**

Naruto woke up first like usual, and he followed the usual morning schedule. Once Naruto finished making breakfast with the new food they picked up yesterday, he placed the food where Rey was going to sit before she sat down. Naruto made some Gi dumpling soup, which was a Mandalorian-made soup. The dish featured meaty dumplings made from fish—known as gi in the Mandalorian language of Mando'a—as its primary ingredient. Rey smelled the food, and went downstairs to eat.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Rey greeted with a smile, getting a greeting from Naruto as well before she started to eat her food. She once again fell in love with Naruto's cooking, and made sure Naruto knew that. After they finished eating, Naruto informed Rey of a war that was going on between the Jedi and the Sith again. Being the sucker for battle, Naruto said that he was planning on jumping in the middle of it, and would fight both sides to stop both sides. Before Naruto would do so, he would modify the Ebon Hawk and would create a fighter to go with the ship.

Naruto began on the Ebon Hawk, and using the force, lifted it to begin disassembling it and used other parts to enhance it. Naruto used ideas from the ship of Anakin Skywalker, the _Twilight_ , and the ships of Mandalore with the wings that can go vertical. The end product had the body of the Ebon Hawk, the wings of the Mandalore ships, and the cargo bay of the _Twilight_ , Naruto spaced the engines and made them diagonal, getting rid of the circular engines, and put a cargo bay door in-between the engines, and the sides of the Ebon Hawk remained, but Naruto evened them out while putting the entrance ramp in the middle, slightly ahead of the center, and the inside had walls around the ramp (think the ramp of the Rouge Shadow), and the wings of the Mandalorian-style ships replaced the orange sides. Naruto's fighter held a similar style to the Mandalorian fighters, except the body was a combination of the _Eta-2_ , and the _Delta-7_ , it has the cockpit of the _Delta-7_ and the front of the _Eta-2_ with the wings of the Mandalorian fighters.

Naruto got into his fighter after saying goodbye to Rey, and left her to her own devices, promising to be back soon. Naruto put on some new clothes that hid his identity, he wore many robes on top of others and he followed his past color schemes ( uploads/original/11111/111114474/4897660-2130531145-latest, like this but like before, it follows the color scheme of his past outfits.) Naruto flipped the switches, activating the engines and shields, and began to rise before blasting out of the hanger. Naruto took off towards space, and after inputting the codes, went into hyperspace to go to where he learned where a current battle was ensuing.

 **-Cato Neimoidia-**

Naruto saw various capital ships fighting above the surface of the planet. Naruto sped towards the nearest ship, which was a Venator-class Cruiser Flag-ship. Naruto went for the bridge first, firing some high-powered lasers, destroying the bridge. Naruto did some fancy maneuvers and destroyed close by First Order fighters as well as some New Republic fighters. Naruto further destroyed the same cruiser, firing some lasers at the engines and the overall body. He moved to the next cruiser, which was a New Republic cruiser, it was the MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser. Like the First Orders ship, he destroyed the bridge first, then destroyed the cargo bays that held the many fighters. Naruto maneuvered around many fighters and destroyed many other capital ships as he flew past them and blew up all of the other fighters before heading down to the planet.

When Naruto entered the atmosphere, he saw many other ships to destroy. So he boosted past, firing upon many fighters as well as troop transports. After shooting down any ship he saw, he landed down and jumped into battle.

Naruto turned off his ships systems and jumped out of his ship before pulling his lightsabers from his belt. When he jumped down into battle, he ignited his sabers and deflected any blaster bolts coming his way, and hit many towards those who fired them. He was attack by some Jedi and Sith, many of which fell to his blade quickly. Naruto was approached by one Sith, and the Sith was fighting in Form V and Naruto fought in Form III. Naruto blocked an overhead strike, and sent his own blade towards the right side of the Sith, separating the torso from the legs. Naruto was then attacked by two Jedi, he entered Form I and blocked the strike from of the Jedi and decapitated the other and flipped his hilt in his hand into the reverse grip and impaled the other Jedi through the stomach. Naruto jumped towards the New Republics troops and quickly dispatched them, slicing through many of them, cutting off various limbs. After dispatching the troops and the Jedi, Naruto jumped to the other side and dispatched the First Order in a similar manner. Naruto cut down any who charged him and deflected many blaster bolts back to where they came from. The Sith who approached Naruto fell after he usually disarmed them and ended them by either impaling them or decapitation.

Naruto would left, but he was interrupted by some more Sith and Jedi. Naruto used the force to freeze them all in mid-jump, and threw his lightsaber in a circle, cutting through the many opponents. The few that Naruto let go charged him, Naruto placed his lightsaber on his belt and dodged the many strikes from the Sith and Jedi. One Sith used Force lightning, but Naruto absorbed it and fired back his own that was red in color and disintegrated the Sith and burned those close to him. Naruto dodged a horizontal lightsaber strike to the back from a female Jedi by back-flipping over the blade and struck her various pressure points in her back and launched her away with the force. Another Jedi charged Naruto from the side and when the Jedi swung towards Naruto, he grabbed the wrist of the male Jedi and broke the Jedi's elbow and grabbed the Jedi's green lightsaber and impaled him with it and took the lightsaber and launching him away like his partner. Putting the lightsaber on the back of his belt, Naruto dodged the last Sith's lightsaber and hit the Sith's pressure points in their left side. Naruto picked up the Sith by the neck with the force and snapped their neck.

After collecting the lightsaber's of the fallen Jedi and Sith, Naruto jumped back up to his ship and left. Once out of the atmosphere, Naruto jumped into hyperspace and went back to Coruscant.

 **-Coruscant-**

Naruto brought the ship down into his home's hanger. Naruto exited his ship and got a box to hold the lightsabers he collected. Taking the lightsabers upstairs, Naruto greeted Rey, giving her a kiss before taking the lightsabers to his storage room. After putting the sabers in a special storage container, Naruto left the room to go spend some time with Rey.

 **Chapter finished, hope you like how I got Naruto to space and what he did. The reason I haven't aligned him with either side is because I don't personally like following the code of either side, Naruto and Rey will stay grey and will help in the destruction of the Jedi AND the Sith. Should have chapter 3 out soon, and I hope you like it so far and you leave a review so I can improve.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I saw that none of the links I made work, so the one at the end of the chapter 1 was from Offensive Burst by Graysun-D on DeviantArt, the one of Rey was Jedi Hinata Hyuga, Naruto's lightsaber is just Satele Shan's lightsabers, and the outfit Naruto battles in is from the statue at the college of Winterhold in Skyrim. So here is the next chapter of Shinobi of the Stars.**

 **Chapter 3:**

The day after Naruto arrived back home, Rey and Naruto were training in their training room. Naruto was currently teaching Rey more in-depth into the lightsaber forms as well as adding in some force abilities. Rey was also beginning to learn the style of the lightsaber staff, with Yoda being reminded of the style of Darth Maul.

Rey mastered this style, along with form IV, Ataru. With the form Darth Maul using being based on form IV, Rey had to master it first before mastering the lightsaber staff. After teaching her the lightsaber staff form, he taught her some dark side and light side abilities, such as Force Lightning and Force Heal.

She didn't get it mastered, but Rey got halfway there before Naruto decided they should go to bed.

 **-3 Years Later-**

Naruto was now 13 and Rey is 12. They were packing up so they could go back to Konoha for a bit. Naruto also wanted to develop his military on his home planet. They were also informed of the kids their age would be graduating, and Naruto was invited to help give the exams. The Hokage personally issued this mission to him as an A-rank mission. The Hokage wanted him to test the academy students to see if they were worthy of passing. Due to this, Naruto wanted to be there in person. When they finished packing, they boarded their ship that Naruto tended to call the ship _Eclipse_. Once they were all buckled in, they were off, towards Konoha.

As they approached the Elemental Nations, Naruto was prepping the ship for landing. Rey was working on some projects in the cargo bay, some projects including new blasters and some models for fighters and capital ships for their army. So far, she has made 10 blasters in total, each receiving inspiration form some blasters of the past. For example, one blaster was based off the E-11, and another the DXR6 Heavy Carbine. Some ideas for the ships are heavily influenced by the Mandalorian and Empire fighters and Frigates.

Naruto reached their landing pad at their dwelling, and after powering down the systems, exited to get some sleep before the next day which was the day of the graduation. So once they got to bed, they just went straight to sleep.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto felt he was going to be disappointed by this year's batch, and little did he know he was right. Naruto and Rey woke up around 6 so they could get some breakfast and deal with their hygienic duties before going to the academy. The Hokage made them Jonin for their skill, with Rey and the Force, and Naruto with the Force AND Chakra. After being promoted, they put their Jonin vest over their attire. With Naruto wearing his base outfit with his two lightsabers on his right side, and Rey having her base outfit as well with the vest. They headed towards the academy after Naruto put himself and Rey under a **Henge**.

Naruto felt like messing with the students, so he teleported into the classroom, appearing in a flash of lightning. The students were silent with awe, before Naruto began to speak.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Rey. Today we will be giving you your exams. Starting with the written exam, we will take 40 minutes to finish after which we will go outside to test your Taijutsu, then we'll go inside to test your Genjutsu then Ninjutsu." Naruto stated getting nods from every student.

Naruto led the students outside and made a **Shadow Clone** to have it spar the students to get an idea for their skill with the academy style. Once they finished that, Naruto took them inside to see if they could break out of a c-rank Genjutsu. So far, Naruto was thinking only about 70% was going to pass, but as they had once last test, some had some hope. Calling every student one-by-one, each did the three academy jutsu, **Henge** , **Kawarimi** , and the **Clone**. He evaluated that only 70% did indeed pass, with the other 30% being mad and pouting.

After he told the students to come back in 5 days for team assignments, he dismissed them, getting glares from the ones who didn't pass. Some of the ones who did pass were Shikamaru Naru, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and the other students that didn't come from prominent clans. Overall, he wasn't impressed at all by anyone, although he did see potential in a select few.

Naruto left to go to the Hokage to report the results of the graduation. They appeared in a swirl of invisible but powerful energy, surprising the Hokage.

"Only about 70% of the class passed." Naruto reported.

"I see. Well thanks for testing them, I'll get the money to your account and I'll call if there is another mission for you." The Hokage stated getting a nod from the two.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

Naruto and Rey were on their ship, thinking of where they were going to establish their base. So far they have considered Ilum, Tatooine, Dagobah, and Mustafar. They considered these planets due to their sparse population. They were leaning towards Ilum first, then the others as they developed. So they were getting ready, with Naruto making two more clones to take their place again as they left. As Naruto was walking around his ship, he was wondering on what he should do with his planet. He didn't want to take them over, and it was at that moment that he got hit with a vision.

 **-Force Vision-**

There giant shadows that were covering the planet, 'This is Earth' Naruto thought. When he looked to the air, he saw frigates and various fighters bombarding the planet, there were transports bringing troops down to the surface. 'It's the First Order' he thought again.

The vision faded to the lands being covered with fire and dead bodies everywhere, some First Order, but mostly the Shinobi. The longer he looked around, the more he noticed that the First Order took his planet over before he got there. There were few survivors, some of them were the ones that actually cared for Naruto, including the Ichiraku's, the Hokage, some Konoha shinobi. Not many people survived, and the ones that did, Naruto brought into his budding army.

 **-Vision End-**

Naruto was standing still in the corridors of the _Eclipse_. He was knocked out of his stupor by Rey who was asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine, I just got a vision that this planet will be taken over by the First Order." Naruto stated.

"Do you want to stay and Stop it?" Rey asked with concern.

Naruto shook his head, "No, the way it went is the way I prefer it. Few will survive and join our army." Naruto replied while looking toward the ground.

Rey nodded, "Okay, well everything is ready."

"Thank you, I'm actually going to dispel the clones and tell the Hokage that we will be leaving, but not where we are going." Naruto informed, getting a nod from Rey.

 **-20 Minutes Later-**

Naruto got back to the ship after telling the Hokage about his trip. When he did, he and Rey immediately took off. They decided to make their base on Ilum because it is the most hidden. So Naruto sat down in the pilot's seat and took off, going into hyperspace after breaking through the atmosphere.

After putting in the coordinates to Ilum, Naruto got up to go see Rey in the cargo bay to help her. Entering the cargo bay, Naruto sees Rey working on blueprints.

Naruto asks, "Are any ready for construction yet?"

"Only two of the guns are." She replied.

"Can I see the ones that are ready?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Rey.

Rey takes the blueprints that are finished and hands them to Naruto. Once he got them, Naruto takes them to the other crafting bench. Using his chakra, he creates the necessary parts. Starting on the one that resembles the A295 Blaster Rifle, Naruto created the gas cartridge filled with an energy-rich blaster gas (typically Tibanna) and a power pack. Creating the other parts, he began to assemble the rifle. After he inspected it, he tested the reactions, accuracy, and cooling power, along with the actual power behind it. Once he was satisfied, he began working on the next blaster that was similar to the DT-57 that was used by Grievous in the Clone Wars. Naruto did the same thing as the last blaster, creating the power cells and the gas cartridges.

Once Naruto finished the DT-57, his droid informed him that they would be out of hyperspace shortly. Naruto made his way up to the cockpit and sat down as they exited hyperspace. He led them down to the surface, searching for somewhere to settle down. Finding a relatively flat area of land, Naruto began to land. After Naruto landed, he shut down the ships systems and walked to the boarding ramp and exited the ship.

Ilum was somewhat hospitable, granted the Jedi took kids here, so it had to be. Naruto began to walk forward and activated the Snake hand-sign and thought ' **Creation of Dwellings** ' before the ground began to rumble and metal bursted out of the ground. The metal began to form a big building that went into the ground. The jutsu created a building according the user's, or Naruto's, thoughts. Naruto thought about the large building similar to the Ziggurats on Yavin 4. The building went further into the ground, creating a large bunker that looked similar to the inside of the Death Star and the Jedi Temple that inhabited Coruscant. Connected to the bunker was a hanger that had a separate exit that was to the side of the building.

Rey exited the ship and saw the building that Naruto created almost instantly. She was surprised once more at the power that Naruto held. They entered the building to see that it was fully furnished and had every room they need. They had barracks, armories, training areas, and much more. Now that the base was created, it was time to develop the military and the navy. Starting with the military, it was decided to make a clone army, and to do this, Naruto would take the _Eclipse_ to Kamino to take over and create a mass army. He had to decide the DNA that would be used. He pondered on it while he walked back to his ship after telling Rey to stay and work on the weapons and the ship ideas. Boarding his ship, Naruto headed to the cockpit and put sat down in the captain's chair before opening the galaxy map and heading towards Kamino.

Naruto took off with Rey looking at his ship before heading into the building. Naruto was sitting in his chair flipping triggers and pressing buttons. After going so far, Naruto laid his hand on a lever and pushed it forward, going into hyperspace.

Seeing as how Kamino was on the other side of the Galaxy, Naruto was going to train a bit. To train, he was just going to train his lightsaber techniques against some blaster droids and some saber droids that could take the form of various people. So he limited himself to pure Form III, just to refine it. So he had about 20 blaster droids come out and shoot at him with 4 saber droids to come out as well, all of which took the form of notorious Sith Lords. Igniting one of his blades, bringing out his black blade that resembled the darksaber, he immediately got into a defensive stance, deflecting any blaster bolts that came his way.

Then two of the droids charged him, and while still blocking blaster bolts, he was blocking the deep red blades of light just as efficiently. Another droid sneak attacked him from behind, but Naruto sensed it and flipped around, deflected the lightsaber and slashed through it. He deflected a blaster bolt behind him without looking and hit the droid it came from before blocking another vertical strike from another droid. Naruto pushed the droid away and cut away its legs and brought his blade behind his back to block a horizontal strike and kicked the droid in the gut and hit another bolt to the respective droid. Turning again, he hit a blade away and reverse stabbed it through the gut and twirled his lightsaber around, blocking every bolt that would've hit him. There was about 5 blaster droids left and one saber droid left. The saber droid charged his back as he was deflecting bolts back at the droids and immediately ducked and cut the droid horizontally in the stomach. As an ending, he twirled his saber and deactivated it as he put it on his belt. He then went to his chambers to get dressed in his anonymous robes that he wore when he fought for the first time. One change to the outfit was that the lower part of his inner robes were shorter and more ragged and the boots went up to his knees and over the legs of his pants.

He then sat down in lotus position to think about everything. Some of these things were the DNA he would use, what training his troops would go through, if they would have the force, things of that sort. For the DNA, he decided to use a genetic base to provide the nutrients necessary for growth, and the machines on Kamino would make them unique. The base would be his own, albeit a lowered level. Just as he finished he was informed by his ship's AI that the _Eclipse_ was coming out of hyperspace.

Naruto went to the cockpit to see Kamino with First Order ships around it. Activating his cloaking device, he went down to the hanger to get his fighter.

He went to his fighter and opened the canopy, getting into his fighter. After he closed his cockpit, he activated his ships systems and flew out of the _Eclipse_ and flew towards the blockade ships of the resistance.

To get down to Kamino, Naruto had to take out the ships to release a shield that surrounded the planet. When he blasted forward, he was dodging fire from the ships of the First Order. When he got close enough, the First Order released 3 squadrons of Special Forces Tie Fighters. So as he dodged the fire of the capital ships, he was taking out the fighters. Dodging asteroids that were also present, he did a corkscrew maneuver and flew threw a small hole in the asteroid to get behind the fighters and took them out swiftly. After taking out the last one, he activated his high-power blasters and continued on his way to the blockade.

Seeing the weaknesses in the Resurgent-Class Battlecruisers, he went to the bridges and shot through the bridge after taking out the way up to the bridge. Activating the famous features of his Mandalorian wings, which is the rotation, his wings rotated around his ship's body, he began to shoot at a faster rate, tearing up the cruisers. One by one, he destroyed the next just like the last. After he did destroy the last cruiser, he deactivated his wing's rotation before he headed towards the shield similar to the one present on Scarif at the time of the early rebellion.

Naruto used the force to point out weak points and began to attack the rims to destabilize the shield as the source of power was on the planet like Scarif. After he destroyed the rim, getting little resistance since they could do nothing due to the turrets not being fast enough to keep up with Naruto's fighter, especially while he used the Eta-2's wings features which is the s-foils. So the turrets could do nothing as he was maneuvering past them.

Naruto then went down to the planet. When he broke the atmosphere, there were turrets that began firing on him as normal Tie Fighters began to flank him. Naruto quickly maneuvered to get above the fighters faster than they could react before Naruto shot them down and shot at the other fighters through the smoke of their comrade's fighters. Naruto dispatched them before heading toward the buildings and destroyed the turrets and shot various troopers on the platforms.

When there were no more turrets, Naruto took his ship down on a clear platform and activated his security functions after he exited his ship. He detached his hilt from his belt and activated his darksaber blade and deflected blaster bolts that went his way. Naruto began to run towards the nearest trooper and did a clockwise spin, swinging his blade down from his foe's shoulder to their waist. He then began to deflect bolts to the ones that shot them and hit them between their eyes. Suddenly, there was a new enemy that possessed a red lightsaber that tried to downward strike him, but Naruto braced his lightsaber above his head and blocked the strike. He then entered Form 4, Ataru, the "fancy" form in the sense of acrobatics. Naruto started striking vital parts of his enemy's body, but as his opponent kept blocking, he added more and more complexity to his attacks. Inside Naruto's head, Yoda was being reminded of his own fighting style. Naruto was jumping around quickly and hit his opponent successfully multiple times. To end it, he hit his opponent's knees and cut off their hands and caught their lightsaber, similar to how Anakin defeated Dooku. Naruto then put the lightsabers to their neck in a cross formation and decapitated them.

Naruto put the saber on the back of his belt along with his in its normal place. He then ran further into the facility. After reaching the door to get inside, Naruto used force push to blast the door away.

He ran into the facility, blocking blaster bolts with his drawn saber. He came across many compounds, and the procedure was the same. He would enter and get rid of everyone by deflecting blaster bolts back to the one who shot it, or by cutting off the barrel of their blasters. His duels were somewhat similar. The first started by Naruto blocking an overhead sneak attack, and there was only one Sith.

Naruto was using his saber staff that he connected after blocking the first strike. When the Sith attacked, Naruto blocked with his right saber and swiftly brought up his other saber to connect. Once the saber was connected he didn't relent. He sent a strong strike towards zone one, the head, and the Sith tried to block but their blade was simply hit away like he was a child trying to fight a full-grown adult. When the Sith tried to attack, Naruto just hit his blade away and went on the offensive. He sent a strike to the Sith's knee but the Sith jumped over it and tried to decapitate Naruto, but he blocked it before disarming them and cutting off their legs from the knees before slamming his blade down into their chest.

It went like this until he got to the last room that held the generator of all the power necessary for all the cloning.

But he wasn't alone, and it wasn't any normal lackey. It was Kylo Ren, leader of the First Order. But to Naruto, he was just any normal Sith. So Naruto disconnected his blades and put one on his belt and jumped toward Kylo who was on a higher platform. Inwardly, Naruto said, "the high ground matters not", before laughing inside along with Yoda. When he reached him he spun to create a whirlwind of plasma. Kylo Ren dodged just in time and activated his cross-guard saber. Naruto got up and had to dodge a zone two strike and he pushed Kylo Ren off balance. He sent a strike to Kylo Ren's knee but it was blocked before he had to block an overhead strike. Naruto switched to Form 7, Juyo, and charged Kylo relentlessly. He sent a strong strike to Kylo Ren's left side, and Kylo ducked under it but Naruto didn't let off. He continued to send strikes to Kylo, who was struggling severely. But Naruto wasn't even going at 10% of his power. He upped his power and sped up and scored hits on Kylo's shin, elbow, and shoulder all on his left side.

Kylo tried to do a downward swing but Naruto thrust his saber into Kylo's right shoulder, after which Kylo dropped his saber that Naruto used to force to pull to him and put it on his belt. Naruto then used the force to grip Kylo's throat, and sent powerful red force lightning into him.

"Run, cling onto your life, and get stronger than fight me." Naruto said calmly after he stopped his barrage of lightning.

Kylo obeyed and ran away to his shuttle that wasn't being manned due to Naruto killing all of his troops. Naruto looked at Kylo Ren, than looked to the generator as he has now completed his mission. Now he had to find the Kaminoans and gain control of them. First Naruto pulled Kylo Ren's saber from his own belt and observed it. He looked at the wires that adorned the outside of the hilt as well as the side emitters, and how the metal was contorted. He raised the saber with the force and disassembled it to examine it. He noticed the cracked crystal and concluded that the cross-guard were vents for the power to stop it from exploding. He put the lightsaber back together than put it back on his belt and went to go find the Kaminoans.

After Naruto found the Kaminoans and renegotiated their alliance with the First Order, he went to his fighter. After he got into his fighter, he closed the cockpit and took off to land in the _Eclipse_.

Naruto landed in the _Eclipse_ and went to his room to put his new lightsabers in the container he made. Once he secured them, he went to the cockpit of his ship and set a course for Ilum to return to Rey, as well as to inform her of his success in securing a military for their army. He sat in his captain chair, and put in the codes to get to Ilum. Soon, his ship went into hyperspace.

Naruto came out of hyperspace and flew down to the surface of Ilum. He went towards the hanger, after he opened the blast doors from his ship. The _Eclipse_ sat down in its own spot, in the middle of a bunch of droids. Naruto paced down his ramp, and spoke to some droids.

"Inform our tactician to get an attack force ready. After that, tell them to contact me." Naruto commanded, getting an affirmative from the droid.

Naruto was going to have them search for the Star Forge. The shipyard that Darth Revan used for a short amount of time. It could also make droids as well. So after the tactician called Naruto, he told the droid to send the attack force to the coordinates of the Star Forge to wipe out any possible present threats. After securing the station, contact Naruto himself.

So while they did that, Naruto went to Rey, who was still at the workbench.

"You can take a break you know?" Naruto asked Rey.

"I know, but I want your military to be ready as soon as possible." Rey responded.

"Our military," Naruto corrected, "and I want you to take a break." He stated, seemingly getting Rey to agree.

Naruto took Rey upstairs to cook her something, preferably something with Nexu meat. Nexu meat has a very fiery taste, and it is very juicy with the flavor staying for a long time. So after Naruto fed Rey, he went to go meditate in his personal chambers that no one but him can enter, not even Rey.

When he sat down, he began to meditate, and ask Revan some things.

"What is the Star Forge, Master?" Naruto asked Revan.

"It was a giant automated shipyard, designed to create the most powerful army of all time." Revan replied, getting epiphany from Naruto.

"If we get the Star Forge, we are bound to be invincible." Naruto stated with wide eyes.

"That is if we can find it." Revan stated, "It has been lost for centuries."

"No one ever said it would be easy." Naruto replied with a smirk.

After that, Naruto entered his own mindscape, separate from everything else. He created this dimension within his mind a long time ago. The dimension is really strong in the force, so it is easy to train there. Naruto spent about an hour there until his com went off. It was his droids that he sent out to the Star Forge.

"Sir, we have secured the station." The droid stated.

"Good, I'll be there soon." Naruto replied.

Naruto left his chamber and told Rey that he would be leaving again, and he went the _Eclipse_ to fly to his capital ship in orbit. He called his capital ship The _Rebirth_ , and he called it that because his masters were in a way reborn through him, and he wanted to honor them. As soon as he reached The _Rebirth_ he went to the bridge and jumped to his droid's location.

When he jumped to the Star Forge, the Star Forge was a sphere with three sections coming out (for more information google it). He contacted his droid by holocommunicator.

"Yes Master?" The droid responded.

Begin mass-production of the ships that I'm sending you the blueprints for, as well as the droids. I want defenses around Ilum as soon as their ready. Have 50 capital ships surround the Star Forge first though. Make and send scout ships to every planet." Naruto ordered.

"Yes Master." The droid responded once more, leaving to begin ordering his fellow droids.

 **That is chapter 3, Naruto has found the Star Forge and will begin his production of his military. Come back next time to see the effects of his military.**


End file.
